Never knew me RePost
by Minight Crow daughter of Hades
Summary: Hello! Everyone this was my first story and I am very happy to tell you that I am reposting it. May contain Zammie I don't know but give it a read its fun and mysterious. Plus a few special people are involved.


Cammie's POV

"Ladies!" Joe said with a grin. "Today I am going on a short mission so there will be a sub." He said and smiled as Tina rolled her eyes. "Ms. Morgan please come with me." He said. I got up and followed him out of the room while my mother walked in the room and started the lesson. "You'll be on the mission with me, but first. Here" He said as he gave me a small package. I opened it and found a small leather jacket with a crest with 'Blackthorne' on it and the word "Morgan' in golden lettering. I smiled at him and when my mom came out she grinned.

"You two go now or you'll be late." she said. "Thanks Joe," I said and looked for our ride. I saw a jet.

"Can I drive?" I asked and Joe grinned.

"Sure Cams as long as you know when to give me the control." He said with a smiling creeping on his face. Before we got on I quickly put on my father's jacket and ran to the co pilot's chair, flipped the jet on and when Joe was in his seat we went flying through the air. At one point my eyes started to droop and so Joe let me take a little nap.

"Cammie, Wake up we're here." I woke up instantly and adjusted the jacket. Then we walked in me behind him through the halls. I saw 13 boys standing straight and they looked at Joe.

"We are brothers of Blackthorne, We stand to fight to fall. Nothing can get in our way." they said in unision. 'Joy' my mind thought.

"Hello Mr. Solomon! So nice to see you." Dr. Steve said. I looked around noticed that none of the boys saw me yet. I grinned and whispered something to Joe, "They don't see me." He grinned and chuckled.

"Come on out Camster." He said. The boys looked excited thinking that I was probably a boy. I stepped out of the shadows and looked at Joe.

"Hey my name is Cameron but I prefer Cammie, I'm 15 and I'm a pavement artist." I said at the boys. I turned and showed them the jacket which now had 'Solomon' on the back. They stared at me and I grinned. I pushed the crest on it and the words shimmered returning to 'Morgan'. They just stared like idiots.

"Are they always like this Joe?" I asked. They gasped. "What?" "You said his name." A kid with glasses said. "So?" I asked. Joe just chuckled. "Whatever," I walked out with the boys following me. A boy with green eyes walked up to me, "So you're Camster?" He asked. In less then two seconds he on the ground with one move.

"Do NOT call me Camster." Joe walked up to me. "Did he call you Camster?" I nodded and he laughed.

Zach's POV

When Mr. Solomon said for 'Camster' to come out I thought _Sweet! New boy_. I was wrong. When a girl came out instead and introduced herself, she looked mean. When she turned around to stand next to Mr. Solomon I saw 'Solomon' on the back. When he saw it he just grinned and she asked, "Are they always like this?" We just stared and the lettering on the jacket was now 'Morgan'. I was stunned as she led us out of the school to a jet.

"So you're Camster?" I asked. In less than I could blink I was on the ground and trying not to scream in pain as she applied all her weight on me causing pressure.

"Do NOT call me Camster." she said. Mr. Solomon walked up with an amused look. "I guess you know them all?" He said as I got up. "She doesn't know anything about us." Grant said.

"No? Well I know one thing Grant Newman. You used to have a twin sister named Camellia who I know very well." She said with a smirk. Grant charged at her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the plane. 'Where is she?" He asked. "Right here Grantie." She said looking at Joe then pulling a headband off and her features shimmered leaving a girl with blond hair and vibrant blue eyes looking at him. "Get in the plane and I'm driving, Joe." She said.

"Dude, she's your sister?!" Jared and Jose asked. He nodded.

"Our last name is Morgan, Grant." She said. She went back and took the controls again. Joe was sleeping with his head turned slightly as if trying to hear something. A figure moved through the cockpit silently near Cammie.

Cammie's POV

"Cammie!" I heard Zach scream and I was already up from my seat and attacking the figure while the plane began to dive.

"Fasten your seat belts!" I screamed while taking the controls while Zach held the attacker. I pulled up just as we were about to hit the ocean. I smacked Joe on the head, "Joe!" He was up looking confused and then saw me straining at the controls. He grabbed my hands in his hands and yanked up and quickly switched the plane to auto pilot. I looked at the attacker and let out a small gasp.

"Dad?" I asked inching towards the figure. I grabbed his chin and lifted it up. "Ho- Wha- Huh?" I stuttered. I looked at Joe and then stiffened.

"Grant!" I ran towards him and moved him out of the way just as a bomb went off. I got most of the blast but when the smoke cleared I was surrounded by a sunset color and the bomb stayed there lying in smithereens.

"Camellia!" Everyone screamed as I looked around and saw Jonas, Jared and his twin falling. Then I did the craziest thing. I jumped.

Zach's POV

When I saw Cammie stiffen and run towards Grant just as a bomb went off but when the smoke cleared quickly I was puzzled. Then I saw Cammie jump out of the plane towards the boys.

"Camellia!" The man screamed and lurched forward for her but Joe held him back.

"Matthew she'll be fine!" He kept screaming trying to fight back Grant and the man at the same time.

"Zach! A little help?" He asked and I ran towards Grant holding him back while he desperately tried to follow his sister.

"Cammie!" He cried looking over at my shoulder to see her falling towards the school and her catching up to the boys and ground.

"No!" Grant screamed and a blast hit me and Joe but he was used to it probably and I went flying out of the plane.

"Grant if I live, I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as I fell. Grant just looked at me with a worried look then quickly turned to see his father looking at him.

"Woops," He said.

Grant's POV

I didn't mean to hit Zach with the blast I just lost control and well now Zach is falling to his doom. The man who is my dad is just looking at me and then he just opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Joe tries to look but then looks away and looks at me.

"Grant, tell me why you just blasted your friend in the chest." he said. I just had a worried look on my face and kept looking at Cammie who had grabbed Jared's and Jose's hands and tackled Jonas's leg. She yelled at some girls at least 90 feet away. "Macey, Rebecca! Incoming!" She screamed and the girls grabbed Jonas and the twins as Cammie threw them down towards them.

"HELP! WE'RE ONLY 13!" The twins screamed.

"Cammie!" She looked up at me then horror struck her face.

"Zachary!" She screamed as he hit a tree. "No!" The plane stopped and slowly fell towards the ground and Zach was gently put on the ground by a gust of wind. Some of the girls ran as the plane landed and Joe ran towards her.

"Cameron!" Mrs. Morgan screamed. She ran towards her daughter then saw me and the man.

"Matthew? Grant?" She asked. The man just smiled and held out his arms for a hug and I just waved awkwardly. She ran towards the man and me and hugged us.

"Cammie!" Joe said as Cammie fell to the ground her eyes closing.

Cammie's POV

I leapt out of the plane easily and in no time tackled the boys. "Macey! Rebecca!" Incoming!" I screamed at them and forced the guys down and the girls caught them. I looked up to see Zachary falling. "Zachary!" I screamed and threw my hands out focusing on Zach slowing down as he hit the tree. I quickly blew a gust a air around him and he landed safely on the ground. Then the plane drifted to the ground and stopped. I saw Joe running towards me at least 30 feet away. My mother came out of the academy.

"What is going on here?" She asked then stopped walking when she saw Dad and Grant. She ran up to them and kissed Matthew and hugged Grant. I dropped to my knees my breathing slowing down.

"Cammie!" Joe said and sprinted towards me but Bex and the twins were already there. I closed my eyes mumbling, "What happened?" and my mother realized that I was still glowing with the sunset color.


End file.
